1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printing controlling method for controlling an image processing apparatus, e.g., a PC (Personal Computer) and an image forming apparatus, e.g., a printer apparatus, and to information recording media for storing a control program of the printing controlling method.
2. Description of Related Art
A printer driver incorporated in an image processing apparatus converts texts generated with the image processing apparatus, e.g., a PC into printing data. The printing data are transmitted to an image forming apparatus through a line, e.g., a LAN (Local Area Network) or the like. The printing data transmitted to the image forming apparatus are edited and developed to be outputted as printed images.
Texts generated with the image processing apparatus are ordinarily previewed before converted into the printing data on a display by an application software incorporated in the image processing apparatus, and converted into the printing data after confirmation of a printed form thereof, thereby being transmitted to a printing apparatus. With this conventional art, the contents of the generated texts are converted into the printing data after confirmed with the preview and transmitted to the printing apparatus. Therefore, problems remain unsolved in which text confirming time required for the preview leads to some delay in printing processing time.
As a measure for solving the aforementioned problem, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JA-2000-141822 (abstract) discloses a printer driver directing the image forming apparatus to operate preparation for record upon starting the conversion process. The preparation for the record is therefore completed when the image forming apparatus receives the printing data. The total printing time is thus shortened. No measure, however, is taken for the delay in the printing processing time caused by the text confirming time required for the preview.